OpenSC is a smart card project with open source, which is similar to middleware, and provides a set of drive interfaces which is convenient for respective manufacturers to add supportive devices of their own.
At present, smart card devices based on identity authentication is widely used. How to realize supporting smart card device based on OpenSC becomes a difficult technical problem which a middleware developer is eager to solve.